Before Too Late
by clueless-chan
Summary: Crawford and Aya agreed to meet, but Aya planned something and Crawford backed out. Songfic, nothing graphic, perhaps a little sad.


**title**: Before Too Late  
**fandom**: Weiss Kreuz  
**characters/pairing**: Crawford/Ran  
**medium**: fanfiction, songfic (song: Good Old Fashioned Lover boy by Queen)  
**Rating**: R

The geisha played the samisen perfectly, long, slender, delicate and well-manicured fingers dancing diligently on the strings. Her spectators were listening intently, although Crawford knew that half of them were only paying attention on how beautiful she was, thinking how they would try to have her after this was over. Crawford was probably the only one who really listened to the music, however, he used it more as a distraction.

He had to be somewhere else at this very moment.

_I can dim the lights  
And sing you songs full of sad things  
We can do the tango just for two_

"I'm sorry I kept you from closing your shop on time," said Eriko-san. She moved to bow, however, Yohji was quicker in grabbing her arms to keep him standing still. He flashed the old woman his bestest smile.

"That is always our pleasure, Eriko-san," he said. "Are you sure you will be okay going back home this late alone?"

Eriko giggled, covering her mouth with the back of her hand, her face was blushing pink. "Of course, I will. I know this city. Thankyou so much, again."

"Come back again." Yohji led Eriko to the door. "The flowers can always use a little sunshine from your smile."

"Bye, Aya." Eriko waved as she reached the door. From behind the cash register, Aya waved back, forcing himself to smile. If it were not for Yohji and his patience on women, Aya might have kicked Eriko out of the shop. He needed to close the shop. And Eriko took one hell of a very long time trying to decide whether she wanted the moon orchid or the lilies, only to end up buying white roses.

"Done!" Yohji sighed in relief as he pulled the rolling door down, and locked it.

Aya already flew upstairs to his bedroom.

He needed to be somewhere else.

_I can serenade and gently play  
On your heart strings  
Be your Valentino just for you_

"More sake, Crawford-san?" asked Chiyo, another geisha, lifting the small porcelain bottle.

Crawford nodded, and Chiyo shifted closer to pour the sake into his cup. Crawford could smell her perfume, strong but sweet. Intoxicating.

"You know, if it is not you, I'd take it as an insult," said Chiyo playfully as she put the bottle down on the table.

Crawford frowned. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Chiyo giggled, covering her mouth with her sleeve. "Yes, Crawford-san. You're thinking about someone else in my presence."

Crawford smiled, deciding that Chiyo was only joking by acting as if she could read her mind.

"She must be more beautiful than me." Chiyo set her mouth into a pretty pout. 

Crawford sipped his sake. "If she were, I wouldn't be here," he said in confidence.

Chiyo giggled again, tapping Crawford with her paper fan. "You do know how to inflate a girl's ego, don't you?"

"I learned a few tricks," answered Crawford.

Chiyo shifted closer, leaning over until her lips almost touched Crawford's ear. Crawford tried so hard not to pull back. "Tell me, Crawford-san," she whispered, her tone playful again, "do the tricks work on boys too?"

Then, as swiftly as a flying arrow, Chiyo pulled back, smiling at him.

Hiding the fact that his heart was thumping like crazy now, Crawford smiled back at her. Chiyo shifted away, taking the sake bottle with her to offer to the other gentlemen in the room, her perfume lingering in Crawford's nose.

Crawford wondered if he should go now and put a stop of everything that he foresaw.

_Ooh love Ooh lover boy  
What ya doin' tonight, hey boy?_

"Where are you going?" asked Yohji as Aya bumped into him at the stairway.

"Out," Aya answered as shortly as possible.

"This late? We have no mission," reminded Yohji.

"So what? You go out this late almost every night too," snapped Aya. He did not need Yohji to be there, questioning him, while he was running out of time. What did this have anything to do with him anyway? This was none of Yohji's business.

"It's just a bit strange, isn't it, Aya?" Yohji lifted one eyebrow. "I've never seen you going out in the evening before."

"Perhaps that's because you are not here half of the time," said Aya, feeling like his head was going to explode with this little conversation. "Now, excuse me." He pushed Yohji aside so he could slip away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Yohji yelled, repeating his question.

"Out!" Aya yelled back as he shifted the position of his backpack on his shoulder.

_Set my alarm, turn on my charm  
That's because I'm a good old fashioned lover boy_

Ayano raised her hand, moved it slowly in front of Crawford, and when Crawford did not react, she giggled, not bothering to cover her mouth.

"Oh, Crawford-san, I'm truly insulted," she teased.

Crawford batted his eyelashes. Stupid gift, he cursed under his breath. Must it kick when he was in a place like this. It was good that so far, all he did was listening to the samisen play and drinking sake.

But the samisen play had stopped, and Ayano, the girl who played the samisen, was now teasing him.

"I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry," said Crawford. "I shall rectify it."

"Yeah, you should, Crawford!" Murai shouted from across the table. He was the one bringing Crawford to this teahouse, along with a dozen other people. So far, he and the other members of the party and the geishas, was having a very good time, while Crawford could barely put his mind in the same place with his body.

Ayano put her fingers in her cheeks, making an act of thinking hard in the most adorable way. "Let's play something exciting," she said. "Card? Chess? If you lose three times, you'll take a walk around the garden with me."

Murai and his parties laughed again. "Ayano-san, don't sell yourself too cheap."

Ayano glanced at them, flashing a smile that could make the night become daylight in a snap. The gentlemen made appreciative noises. Crawford kept his expression cold.

"And if I win three times?" he asked.

Ayano leaned over, the same way Chiyo did, however, this time, it was her nose that almost touched Crawford's nose. She smelled of something fruity. Something familiar.

Shampoo.

The same one Aya used.

"If you win," she rolled the words slowly in her tongue, "I'll let you go."

_Ooh let me feel you heartbeat  
(Grow faster faster)  
Ooh can you feel my love heat  
Come on and sit on my hot seat of love_

Aya felt like he was out of breath as he reached the apartment. Still, he did not pause as he slid the key to unlock the door, and pushed it open. The apartment was still dark. Crawford had not arrived yet. Which was good. He needed time to prepare things. Crawford would know when he was ready. That was the beauty of dating a precog.

Except that, they were not dating. They were just fucking each other's brain out from time to time.

And usually, a good bed was all that mattered. Only tonight, Aya wanted it to be a little different.

It was a stupid idea, but he wanted to try it out.

After taking his boots off, Aya sat on the floor, and unzipped his backpack. He carefully took the contents out.

Crawford would be in for a surprise. Aya set his lips into a little smile, his heart had begun picking up a pace at the anticipation

_And tell me how do you feel right after all  
I'd like for you and I to go romancing  
Say the word your wish is my command_

They were playing cards. Frankly, it was easy for Crawford to win three times in a row, because he could foresee Ayano's every move, however, he decided that he'd make it more exciting by making false moves from time to time.

He just hoped Ayano could not read him through his glasses.

A thought which, of course, was stupid. But having spent years studying at Rosenkreuz, then working with Essett, then living with a telepath, he could not help but building the habit of shielding himself closely.

Ayano giggled, using her card to hide her mouth. "You should do better than that, Crawford-san, or you're only insulting me more. Don't act polite just because I'm a woman."

"Well." Crawford shrugged. "It is not like I'm going to have my good gentleman license revoked in this very place."

Apparently, everybody found it very funny, that a loud laughter broke.

Crawford barely heard it.

_Ooh love Ooh lover boy  
what ya doin' tonight hey boy?  
Write my letter, feel much better  
And use my fancy patter on the telephone_

Everything was set, the way he wanted it. Candles were lit, filling the room with refreshing fruit scent, giving the living room a completely different look. He had shifted some of the furniture to the side, re-arranging everything that the small carpet was now the centerpiece. Soft, jazzy song was playing in the background, Crawford's choice. He knew that flowers were a little too far, but seeing those moon orchids in tall, clear, crystal vase, he was happy that he decided to take some of them with him. A bottle of champagne was being cooled now in a bucket full of ice cubes. He was not fond of champagne, however, Crawford loved them, and for tonight, they were going to devour the gold colored liquid.

And then there were a plate of strawberries. And crackers.

And Crawford's favourite lube, only in strawberry scent.

Aya could almost imagine the cold feeling of the gel inside him. He inhaled deeply, smiling happily.

The waiting would be worth it.

_When I'm not with you  
Think of you always I miss you  
(I miss those long hot summer nights)_

Ayano yelped, then giggled when Crawford put his cards down. Crawford had to admit that Ayano was very good with cards. Plus he was still undecided whether to let Ayano win or not until the last second.

Chiyo hit him gently on the shoulder with her paper fan. "You're insulting her," she joked, giggling too. "We know you could do better than that."

"Not my lucky day, I guess?" Crawford shrugged as he gathered the cards. "Or maybe it is. Round two."

"My pleasure," Ayano said sweetly.

Crawford decided that since he was going to lose his head anyway tomorrow, better make the best out of this.

He began distributing the cards.

_When I'm not with you  
Think of me always, love you, love you_

Hugging his knees, Aya swayed his body back and forth impatiently. The candles were melting fast, so were the ice cubes. Still, there was no sign that Crawford would be here anytime soon. The room suddenly felt strange, the shadows created by the candlelight were scary.

Aya stopped and took a deep breath.

Did something happen to Crawford?

Did he suddenly have to go on a mission although he had left a note that he would definitely come tonight?

Where was he?

No, Aya was not upset. He was just curious.

Helpless. And worried.

Aya moved his legs, changing his position to sit cross-legged. He felt something inside his jeans pocket. He slipped his hand into the pocket, feeling his cell phone.

He quickly pulled his hand out.

No, he was not going to break his promise to never call Crawford whatever happened.

_Hey boy where did you get it from?  
Hey boy where did you go?_

Everybody clapped their hands, shouting their praises as Ayano laid her cards on the table, showing her victory once again. Ayano smiled to her faithful supporters first, then smiling meaningfully at Crawford.

"Try to do better this time," she said, "or I will get very angry."

"If a woman of your beauty gets angry, Ayano-san," Crawford responded, "better we all go to hell together for creating such a sin."

"You're very good with words, Crawford-san," Ayano said threateningly, although it was clear that she was blushing beneath her thick face powder. "I'm sure you're as good with cards should I not be a woman."

"Should you not be a woman, where else could we seek temporary happiness when things go wrong and bad?" Crawford distributed the cards the third time.

_I learned my passion  
In the good old fashioned school of lover boys_

Aya woke up with a start because he started to feel cramps all over his body. He was a bit confused to find himself lying on the carpet, on the hard floor. Did he really fall asleep waiting for Crawford? How long had it been?

Where was Crawford?

Aya yawned, then sighed. He tried not to have negative thoughts about Crawford. Perhaps he had just gotten caught with something else and could not make it here. Having the same line of business with Crawford, Aya understood that such thing could happen from time to time.

Giving up, Aya got up. He switched one of the lamps on, and then went about to blow the candles off. They were going to subside soon anyway. He lifted the vase from the floor, placing it on the breakfast nook in the kitchen, then turning the CD player off. Next to go was the champagne bottle, shoved into the fridge along with the strawberries. Aya cleaned the plate and the bucket. He put the crackers into the jar on the kitchen counter, and dropped the tube of lube into his backpack.

Yawning again, he switched off the light, and in complete darkness, he headed for the door.

He lowered himself to the floor near the genkan.

Gods, what was he thinking about? It was impossible for him to keep his eyes open, let alone drive back to the Koneko. He might as well stay here and get some hours of sleep. Afterall, Crawford never said that he could not do that if Crawford was not around. That was the whole point Crawford gave him the key to this place, wasn't that?

That was why Crawford got this apartment in the first place.

Aya got up, walking to the bedroom.

_Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine precisely  
(One two three four five six seven eight nine o'clock)  
I will pay the bill, you taste the wine_

They went as far as the pond at the far end of the garden, Ayano had her hand slipped into Crawford's arm. They did not say anything since they started the walk, enjoying the scenery with their thoughts kept to themselves. The farther they went, the more Crawford missed Aya, the more he wanted to be in the apartment, holding Aya's body, inhaling his scent.

But he could not go. Not now.

When they almost reached the pond, Ayano pulled her hand off, and walked away, leaving Crawford.

She stopped near the pond, looking down, smiling at the sight of colorful koi swimming in the clear water. There was a soothing tick tick sound of bamboo and waterfall that reminded Crawford at the sound of his vintage alarm clock.

"You should've gone long time ago," said Ayano softly without turning around to look at Crawford, as if she was talking to herself.

Crawford slipped one cigarette between his lips. "I should not," he said.

"Your lover is waiting for you," Ayano continued, ignoring Crawford's words.

"How can you tell? Can you read other people's minds?"

Ayano laughed softly. "It is part of my education as a geisha to know about my guests. To judge from their looks, their expressions, what kind of entertainment would they need. Or whether they need to be entertained at all. Excuse me from being overtly smart, I knew from the start, Crawford-san, that your mind was not here. Only your body. And your body yearned not to be here. You have a better place to be. You should be there. To me, it's rude if you stay."

"I appreciate your judgement, Ayano-san…" Crawford stopped in the middle of his sentence as Ayano suddenly turned around.

"I know that she is more beautiful than me, Crawford-san," she said, not losing the ever-present smile. "Or, is she a he?"

_Driving back in style in my saloon will do quite nicely  
Just take me back to yours that will be fine  
(Come on and get it)_

When Crawford entered the apartment, it was completely dark. He switched on the small lamp in the living room, just enough to give him a confirmation of everything. Yes, the candles were there. So were the flowers. He went to the fridge, opening it to see the champagne and strawberries.

He did not know what got into Aya's mind to want to set up a romantic scene like that. It was not like they were really lovers, or dating. They were enemies, for crying out loud, they just happened to enjoy fucking each other from time to time. There was no point of being romantic. The bed was all that mattered.

It was good that he got the vision just before Murai called to ask him to join the tycoon to the teahouse. Otherwise…

Crawford sighed, wiping his face.

Otherwise, what?

He was just not ready.

He shrugged from his jacket as he padded to the bedroom.

_Ooh love  
(there it goes again)  
Ooh lover boy  
(There he goes again just like a good old-fashioned lover boy)  
what you did tonight hey boy?_

Aya stirred when he felt the other side of the bed sank with some weights. He slowly opened his eyes, rubbing them with his knuckles to clear his sight. Crawford was taking his shirt off, his back on Aya.

Aya pushed his body to sit up, then crawled to Crawford. He buried his nose in Crawford's hair, kissing the back of his head longingly. He snaked his arms around Crawford's waist, helping the Oracle with his belt.

"Sorry I got caught up with something else," said Crawford.

Aya nodded. His fingers already fumbled with the button of Crawford's pants.

Then the zipper, pulling it down slowly.

Crawford lifted his hips up a bit so he could push his pants down, kicking them away when they were out completely. Then he brought his legs to the bed, turning around. He took Aya's head, and pulled him closer.

They shared a deep, hungry kiss as Aya worked on taking his jeans off. They broke the kiss so Aya could pull his t-shirt over his head. Crawford lay down, setting his back on the mattress, and Aya sprawled on top of him.

They kissed some more again, light, butterfly kisses but no less passionate.

Then, when Aya could barely keep it anymore, he stopped and asked, "Can we do it tomorrow morning? I'm very sleepy."

Staring at Aya for a few moments, Crawford finally nodded. Aya rested his head on Crawford's chest, and Crawford reached for the blanket.

_Ev'rything's all right just hold on tight  
That's because I'm a good old fashioned lover boy_

end


End file.
